The Attic
by the new thing
Summary: My first attempt at Yura. Yuffie asks Sora to come over to organize her attic. They, however, become more interested in something else. :[ OneShotYura ]:


Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Yaddah yaddah.

_**The Attic**_

_**by **_- l e tt e r **b o mb**

"What _is_ there to move up here, Yuff?" Sora asked, halfway up the ladder to my attic. He looked around the dusty old place, cobalt orbs flickering between a few shattered mirrors and hope-chests, to me, pacing upon the grey-shaded floors. "...Okay. I get it."

My gawd, I made footprints, the floor was so dirty.

Sora clambered all the way up the ladder, shutting the little trapdoor behind him. He shoved his hands into his pockets, still looking around. He sucked in his lips, then let out a huge breath.

_He is so adorable._

"Are you sure it's okay to breath in here?"

"Yeah, as long as you're not allergic." I stated, brushing my fingers atop one of the five hope-chests in the room.

" What if I am all-"

"You are not allergic, silly. I've known you since we were like, seven. Knowing you eight years is a long enough time to notice if you break out in hives or not."

"I'm allergic to tomatoes and strawberries." He argued playfully.

"I stand corrected," I said, poking my tongue out at him.

"So, shall we?"

"We shall." I smiled.

I heard a bit of rustling on Sora's side of the attic. I looked back, and rolled my eyes. He was going through Grammy Franchesca's wardrobe.

"We're supposed to be organizing things, Sora. Not looking for a new set of clothing."

"Right. Sorry."

I shifted a shattered mirror to the right, and a bedside table as well.

Then, I heard Sora's voice. Again.

"Come look at this, Yuff!"

I turned around, clambering over the piles of junk, tripping over a loose floorboard and landing on Sora.

_How convenient._

I rolled off of him, my cheeks tinged a shade of pink. "Yeah?"

He was a bit pink too, and had a bit of a childish grin spread upon his lips. He pulled a small white booklet from his side.

On the front cover, there were the words "My Photos" etched in black. Below, in two childrens' handwriting, were the names 'Yuffie' and 'Sora'.

"What's _this_ doing up here? It's not ancient."

I smiled to myself, then at Sora, who flipped the cover open.

There we were, age nine, at the docks, holding our fishing poles. We were grinning like idiots two front teeth missing and all. Beside us lay a bucket full of gummy worms.

Sora flipped the page. On the left page was a picture of us when we were eleven, sitting on a bench at the fair. We had both grown our front teeth, which were covered in what looke dlike a sticky substance.

"Man, I loved that taffy. You choked on it once, remember?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "And you were delighted about that, _why_?"

"Who said I was?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nevermind."

On the next page, we were standing here, hand in hand at the front of our old middle school. It was the night of our first middle school dance, when we were twelve. We were so un-popular, we decided to go together instead of asking anyone.

Sora flipped the page again, and blushed, quickly covering up the picture. I grabbed his hand and pulled it from the picture.

It was a picture from last year, taken in a photo booth. I was kissing a red-faced, grinning Sora, on the cheek.

"You kept this?" he asked, grinning.

"No, I had it on my bedside table, and I guess my mom... found. It." I slowed down at the end of my sentence, wincing.

Nice one, Yuffs.

_On the bedside table?_

_Obvious, much?_

_...STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!_

Sora must have known what I'd been thinking, as he was grinning like an idiot.

I hastily flipped to the next page, which was a group photo of all of 'the gang'. Sora and I were in the middle, followed by Tidus and Wakka and Lulu and Yuna on the sides.

"What happened to that Yuna chick? She was hot."

I rolled my eyes.

I shut the book after that, tucking it under my arm.

"We're about done for today." I said.

"Yeah, but we barely moved anything..." Sora trailed off, cocking an eyebrow. He got up, lifting the trapdoor open, gesturing for me to go first.

I climbed down the ladder with difficulty, as the book was snug under my right arm. Sora came from behind, a peice of paper clenched in his fist. He held it up.

"Yuna's number. It fell out of the album. I've _got to_ call her."

A pang of jealousy wafted through my entire body, but I decided not to overreact.

_Boys will be boys._

As he was was wlaking up to the door, I turned Sora around and pecked him on the lips.

He just stood there, this dumb look across his face.

I smiled. "Thanks for the help. I'll see you tomorrow."

I skipped to the stairs, and walked up to my room, setting the album down on my desk. Looking down at it, I began to ponder.

_I should get some of this stuff framed._

* * *

A/N: Yeah, my first Yura. I've been reading the ones by Zarya, and I can't get enough of them. Of course, I'll never be as good as her. x Ker-sniff x 

REVIEW KAYTHANKS. x33


End file.
